<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forbidden Lust by NikkiHeat83</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418279">Forbidden Lust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiHeat83/pseuds/NikkiHeat83'>NikkiHeat83</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiHeat83/pseuds/NikkiHeat83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon had been secretly seeing Maddie for a few months, will Maddie's family ever find out?</p><p>Pre Resi 6 and the aftermath of Resi 6... AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon S. Kennedy/Reader</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Leon's Apartment~ </p><p>Leon was relaxing by the fire as Maddie cuddled close to Leon as he gently grazed her arm with his knuckles as Maddie had her hand on Leon's chest as she loved spending alone time together, Maddie softly sighed as she lovingly stayed close to Leon as he looked to Maddie and he kissed her, Maddie softly smiled in their kiss as she put her hands on his chest as they kissed, Leon got up as he reached his hand out to Maddie as she accepted, she stood up as Leon led Maddie to his bedroom, Maddie softly smiled as Leon kissed her shoulder while his fingers unbuttoned her top, once Leon removed Maddie's top as he let his hands wander over her bare skin, Leon softly kissed her back as he wanted to make it special for her. </p><p>After their passion, Maddie was cuddled close to Leon in his bed as he lovingly held her close to him, Leon knew that he'd been her first and he smiled at the thought, Maddie had her hand on Leon's bare chest as he wrapped the duvet around her, Maddie knew that she had only been seeing Leon for only a few months and she didn't want her family knowing about Leon at all, Maddie knew that her family would never approve of Leon as she had told Leon what her mom did to her before she met him, Leon was gentle with Maddie as he cuddled her close to him, Maddie was falling for Leon in a huge way, Maddie told Leon that she'd fallen for him as Leon softly smiled as he told Maddie that he'd fallen for her too, Leon then kissed Maddie. </p><p>Maddie put her hand on Leon's chest as they shared a soft kiss, Leon wrapped his arm around Maddie as he loved her as Leon admitted to Maddie that he loved her as Maddie tells Leon that she loved him too, Leon put his hand on Maddie's cheek as he kissed her to celebrate their love for each other, Maddie loved Leon as she snuggled close to him, Leon softly smiled as he cuddled Maddie close to him, Maddie knew how lucky she was to be with Leon, despite the age gap between them, Leon knew that Maddie was younger than him, it didn't bother Leon at all as he knew that he loved Maddie so much and as Leon knew that she was so special to him, Maddie remained close to Leon while they were in bed together. </p><p>Leon woke up the following day as he noticed how peaceful Maddie was next to him in his bed, Leon kept their duvet around Maddie as she slept next to Leon in bed, as Leon cuddled close to Maddie as he softly kissed her left shoulder as he held her close to him, Maddie woke up as she felt Leon kissing her shoulder as she turned around as Leon surprised Maddie with a soft kiss as the kiss turned into passion as Maddie rested her hand on Leon's lower back as Leon loved how close Maddie was to him, Maddie loved Leon as she knew how close they were to each other. </p><p>Maddie loved Leon as she knew how protective Leon was of her as she loved being with Leon as they shared a kiss, Leon knew how special Maddie was to him as their kiss turned passionate, Leon smiled as they ended up having sex, Leon was gentle with Maddie as he kissed her, afterwards Leon wrapped both arms around Maddie as he placed a soft kiss behind her left ear, Maddie softly smiled knowing how romantic Leon was towards her, Leon loved Maddie as she snuggled close to Leon in their bed together. </p><p>Leon loved Maddie so much as he knew how special she was to him as Leon cuddled close to Maddie as she loved him, Leon placed soft kisses on Maddie's arm as he showed Maddie just how much he loved her, Leon cuddled close to Maddie as they were in bed together, Maddie put her hand on Leon's bare chest as he put his hand on top of her's lovingly as he put his right hand on Maddie's cheek as he kissed her lovingly as she smiled in their loving kiss, Maddie softly gasped as Leon nipped lovingly at Maddie's neck as he let his hands wander over Maddie's arms as Leon was romantic towards Maddie as she rested her hand on Leon's lower back as he surprised Maddie with soft kisses on her chest as Leon gently placed kisses on Maddie's thigh as she softly gasped in pleasure as Leon placed his hand on Maddie's stomach as he asked Maddie to have a baby with him. </p><p>Maddie sat up and she asked Leon if he was serious about them having a baby together, just as Leon told Maddie that he wanted a family with her, Maddie saw that Leon was serious about having a family with her, just as Maddie then told Leon that she would like to try for a baby with him, Leon was happy as he kissed Maddie lovingly, Maddie knew how much it meant to Leon and she loved him, Maddie looked to Leon as he snaked his arms around her waist as he kissed her with a deep passion, Maddie smiled in their passionate kiss as Leon gently pulled Maddie onto his lap without breaking their kiss, Leon kissed Maddie as they got closer, Maddie had her hands on Leon's bare chest as he kissed her, as Leon flipped them as he kissed her, afterwards Leon kept a loving hold of Maddie as she stayed close to Leon in their bed. </p><p>Leon wrapped both arms around Maddie as they relaxed in bed, Leon loved Maddie so much, Maddie snuggled close to Leon as she loved feeling close to him, Leon loved being with Maddie as he knew that she meant so much to him, Maddie softly sighed as she stayed close to Leon as she loved being close to him as she felt safe with him, Leon knew how far he would go to protect Maddie from everything, as Leon noticed that Maddie had fallen asleep on his chest. </p><p>Maddie loved being with Leon as she knew how safe she was with Leon as he lovingly cuddled her close to him as they were in bed together, Maddie could only trust Leon to protect her, Leon put his hand on her arm as he was gentle towards her, Maddie loved Leon and she knew that he would protect her, following day Leon woke up and he looked over to Maddie and noticed that there some blood on one of her scars, Leon put a hankie on it to stop the bleed, Leon tried to wake Maddie up and she winced in pain as Leon called his doctor to come out and check on Maddie, when the doctor arrived to see Maddie as Leon was downstairs, Maddie's scar was assessed and she was told that she might need surgery depending on what the scan shows, Leon went with Maddie for her scan on her shoulder, when the doctor informed Maddie that she had a piece of metal in her shoulder, Leon asked if it would need to be removed with surgery, the doctor confirmed that it would need surgery. </p><p>Maddie looked to Leon as he held her close to him gently as Maddie agreed to do the surgery to help her left shoulder, Leon took Maddie to the hospital a couple weeks later for the surgery, Maddie admitted to Leon that she was scared, Leon sat up on the bed and he told Maddie that he would be there when she comes around from the surgery, Leon told Maddie that he loved her and she was everything to him, Maddie knew that Leon was right as she held his hand lovingly, when it was time for her to have the operation, Leon placed a soft kiss on Maddie's forehead lovingly. </p><p>After a few hours, Maddie was out of surgery and Leon was allowed to see Maddie as he entwinded his hand with his as he watched over her, Leon stayed close to Maddie as he waited for her to wake up, Leon hoped that Maddie was going to be ok as she slowly woke up and saw Leon by her bedside as he smiled seeing Maddie awake, Leon was happy that Maddie was awake, Leon asked her how she felt, Maddie told Leon that she was feeling ok, Maddie would be allowed home after a few days, Leon took time off to look after Maddie after her surgery, Maddie was glad that she had Leon to help her to recover, Maddie was starting to heal slowly and she knew that Leon was by her side as she could only feel safe with him, Leon loved Maddie so much as he knew that he was the only one she trusted to keep her safe, Maddie hoped that her mom would stay away. </p><p>Maddie stayed close to Leon as she was happy to be home with Leon as she stayed close to Leon as he knew how close Maddie was to him as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, Maddie loved Leon as she knew how happy she was with Leon as she hoped that she would never see her mom again as Leon knew why and he would protect her, Maddie could only trust Leon to keep her safe from harm, Maddie smiled as Leon softly kissed her, Maddie smiled in their kiss as she knew how loving Leon was towards her as she loved him so much, Leon was gentle towards her and he knew that she was still healing from her surgery on her shoulder, Leon would gently rub pain gel onto her shoulder when she needed it, Maddie loved how gentle and loving Leon was towards her and it made her love him even more than she even thought was possible. </p><p>What happens in part 2?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Two </p><p>~Six Months Later~ </p><p>Maddie had moved in with Leon, as Maddie loved being with Leon as he wanted to protect Maddie by any means and as Leon loved waking up next to Maddie in their bed, as Leon knew how lucky he was to be happy with Maddie as she changed him, Leon and Maddie went for a walk together to the local park, Maddie cuddled close to Leon as they were unaware that Maddie's mom would finally see her daughter after so many months, upon seeing Maddie, her mom was angry with what she was seeing as she went over and tried to seperate Maddie and Leon, who made a grab for Maddie as her mom attacked her, Leon pushed Maddie's mom back, Maddie was scared of her mom as Leon led Maddie away to be safe, Maddie was shaking as Leon gently comforted her when they were back home. </p><p>Leon held Maddie close to him as Maddie cried on Leon's shoulder as he held her close to him, Leon knew that she needed him more than ever right now, Maddie stayed close to Leon as he placed a soft kiss on Maddie's left shoulder as he comforted her lovingly close to him, Maddie looked up to Leon as she put her hand on Leon's cheek as he looked to her as she kissed him, Leon smiled as he kissed her back, Maddie unbuttoned his shirt as Leon asked Maddie if she wanted to have a family with him, Maddie told Leon that she did want a family with him,as she put her hand on his chest, Leon softly smiled as he kissed her with a passion as Maddie pushed his shirt off, Leon smiled in their kiss as he took her top off, Maddie smiled as Leon held her close to him, Maddie stayed close to Leon as she felt safe with him. </p><p>Maddie stayed close to Leon after they had started trying for a baby together, Leon wanted to protect Maddie from ever being hurt by her mom again, Leon made a phone call to Hunnigan while Maddie was still asleep in their bed, Leon had told Hunnigan what had happened to Maddie and as Hunnigan agreed with the request from Leon, who later got back into bed next to Maddie and he cuddled in close to her, Maddie softly sighed in her sleep as she knew that Leon was close to her. </p><p>As Maddie slept close to Leon, she knew how protective he was of her and it made her feel safe with him, Leon had his arm around Maddie's side as he slept close to her, Maddie turned over and Leon put his hand on her face as he kissed her forehead lovingly, Maddie loved how sweet Leon was towards her and she knew how safe she felt with him, Leon loved her so much as he lovingly held her close to him in their bed, Maddie loved how close Leon was to her, Maddie hoped that she would never see her mom again after what happened earlier that day, even Leon knew this and he wanted to protect Maddie from her family. </p><p>Leon loved Maddie and he knew just how special she was to him, Leon lovingly wrapped both arms around Maddie as they spent time together, Leon was happy with Maddie and he knew just how special she was to him, Leon knew that Maddie meant the world to him, Maddie still had bruising on her arm and wrist from what had happened with her estranged mom, Leon was gentle towards Maddie after what happened to her, Leon knew that he was the only one that Maddie could trust. </p><p>Maddie was sound asleep next to Leon as he kept her warm and cosy next to him in their bed, Leon loved being happy with Maddie as she meant so much to him, Maddie hoped that she would always be safe with Leon as he softly kissed her shoulder lovingly as Leon loved knowing how much Maddie meant to him as he lovingly cuddled her close while they were in bed together, Maddie knew how gentle Leon was towards her and it made her love him even more and she was happy to be with him. </p><p>Leon kept a loving hold of Maddie close to him while in bed together, Leon was gentle when he held Maddie close to him as he held her close to him, Leon rested his hand on her side as he slept in close to her, Leon had put their duvet around Maddie to keep her warm, as Maddie stayed close to Leon as she softly sighed in her sleep, Leon knew that he had to keep Maddie safe from her own mother, Leon woke up the following day and he noticed how dark her bruises were as he placed soft kisses on her bruises, Maddie softly sighed as Leon showed love towards her, when Leon's phone went off, Leon took the phone call from Hunnigan who informed Leon that the police would be getting a statement from Maddie after what happened to her, Leon later told Maddie about the police wanting to see her, Maddie told Leon that she would only do it if he was there with her, Leon agreed as later that day, the police showed up to talk with Maddie, as Leon held Maddie close to him as she told the police what had happened, they took photos of the bruises. </p><p>Maddie cuddled close to Leon as he gave his statement of what happened to his girlfriend, after the police left, Leon wrapped both arms around Maddie as he comforted her lovingly, Maddie stayed close to Leon as she could only feel safe with Leon as he loved her, Maddie rested her hand on Leon's arm as he cuddled her close to him, as Maddie trusted Leon to keep her safe as Leon softly kissed Maddie's shoulder lovingly as they cuddled by the warm fire, Maddie rested her hand on Leon's chest as he lovingly held her close to him as Maddie snuggled close to Leon as he softly smiled knowing that he was the only one that she trusted, Leon placed a soft kiss on Maddie's hair as Leon loved being with Maddie. </p><p>Leon knew how much Maddie meant to him as Leon knew that Maddie was the only one that he loved as Leon was happy as he hoped that Maddie would be ok after what had happened to her at the hands of her own mother, Maddie had her hand on Leon's chest as she slept a little, Leon lovingly cuddled Maddie close to him as he loved her so much, Leon softly kissed her hair lovingly, Maddie softly sighed as she knew how loving Leon was towards her, later that day as Maddie and Leon spent time together as they watched tv together, Maddie was happy with Leon as she told him how much she loved him, Leon knew how special Maddie was to him, Leon loved Maddie as he cuddled her close to him, Maddie softly sighed as she stayed close to Leon, Maddie knew how protective Leon was of her and it made her love him even more. </p><p>Maddie slipped her hand underneath Leon's top, resting her hand on his stomach as Leon loved how close Maddie was to him as he held her lovingly close to him as Leon wrapped both arms around Maddie as she snuggled close to Leon as he knew how much she meant to him, Maddie stayed close to Leon as he led her up to their bedroom, Maddie knew how much Leon meant to her, just as Leon asked Maddie to marry him, Maddie agreed to Leon's marriage proposal, Leon cuddled Maddie close to him as he kissed her lovingly, Leon was happy that Maddie had agreed to marry him, Maddie stayed close to Leon as they were in bed together, as Leon gently reached for Maddie's left hand as he placed a silver diamond engagement ring on her finger, Maddie smiled as she loved her engagement ring as she snuggled close to Leon as he softly smiled, Leon softly kissed Maddie as she smiled in their kiss. </p><p>What happens in chapter three?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>